The Heat Of Love
by Brandon-Deh-Anime- Gawd
Summary: Lucy always liked Natsu. But when Lucy become sick, she is looked after by the dragon slayer. Read This Now! :D NATSU X LUCY Thanks guys for excellent reviews...althought this was my FIRST fanfic ..i aced writing tests at school :D. And I promise ...I SHALL KEEP ON WRITING!.


The Hearth Of Nastu

The birds chirped and the beams of light escaped from the dusty curtains of Lucy's house. A warm breeze blew in Lucy's face as she woke up. She found, as she opened her eyes reluctantly, to see where the source of warmth was coming from. Lucy shrieked as the drowsy Natsu kept on snoring and blowing puffs heated breaths into the atmosphere.

''NATSU!'' yelled Lucy as she slapped him across the face.

''Ow! Cut it out Lucy!'' the dragon slayer murmured as he rubbed the red cheek the celestial spirit mage had slapped him at.

''Good Morning Lucy!'' Happy cried as he flung out from the dusty curtain.

A cloud of grey dust billowed in Lucy's room. The three companions coughed and gagged like old men being strangled. ''Get outta here!'' coughed Lucy '' I'll meet you back at the guild later!''

''Are you sure Lucy?'' Natsu asked as he perched himself at the edge of the window.

''Yes!''

'' Okay! '' Natsu jumped down from the window and the delighted, winged Exceed sped along. Lucy sighed started ready to head to the once famous guild.

As Lucy entered Fairy Tail , Natsu and Gray were fighting as usual, Cana was still chugging down countless numbers of barrels and Mirajane was behind the counter chatting cheerfully with other members. Lucy walked towards the counter. Before she could sit down, Natsu flew across the room and intercepted with Lucy. ''Gray! You Bastard!'' Natsu yelled as he stood up and leaped to Gray with a flaming fist by his side.

'' Lucy! Are you okay?'' asked Mirajane as she helped her up.

''Yeah… although my head kinda hurts..'' groaned Lucy. She looked over at the fierce brawl happening in the corner of the guild. She looked at Natsu's handsome face. Lucy shook her head and diverted her sight to her Lucy was falling for Natsu…..

A voice boomed across the guild house. Silence filled the room and a clanking of armour sounded at the entrance. Natsu and Gray, with eyes open, shivered in fear and held each other. Erza was back. The giant carriage of luggage rattled as Erza walked to the counter.

'' Erza! You're back from the job! How did you do?'' asked Mirajane optimistically.

''Bad…'' sighed Erza ''seems like the job was a scam.., I really wanted that million jewels''. The Requip mage sipped her liquor quietly. Nastu, still frozen of shock, punches Gray in the face and Erza whirls around.

''NATSU!'' bellowed Erza as she marched towards him.

''Uh oh…err… GRAY MADE ME DO IT!'' cried Natsu as a lame excuse.

''WHAT!? Why would I ask you to punch ME'' yelled Gray.

A finger gripped Natsu's ear. Natsu squealed like a kindergarten girl and asked in a kind, high-pitched voice '' Erza , can you let me go please?''.Natsu's funny, thought Lucy. Natsu's limp body dropped to the wood floor and Erza whispered in Natsu's ear

'' You hit Gray again, something else will be hurt'' growled Erza.

''Yes Ma'am''

Lucy's head started to spin. Her vision started to swirl and in a moment, her body hit the ground. She woke up with the fire dragon slayer looking down at her. ''She's fine! No need to freaking worry bout it'' shouted Natsu ''I'll take her home to my house!''

That's the moment that Lucy thought she could tell Natsu she liked him.

Lucy was carried by two, strong arms in the cold evening. Even though the temperature was as low as Gray's ice creation magic, Natsu's body kept her warm. His face was stern as he kept on walking towards his domain. Natsu held Lucy in one army and reached for his keys in another. Lucy noticed how strong and burly Natsu was. He could lift Lucy up with one arm... She stared into Natsu's black, determined eyes. What if Lucy really WAS  falling for him.. They entered the cosy house. A fire crackled in the fireplace. Natsu sighed and laid Lucy on his bed. ''Thanks Natsu'' whispered Lucy in a hoarse voice.

''Don't mention it, after all, team mates look after each other'' smiled Natsu as he left the room to gobble down the delicious fire that was eating away the wood.

Lucy felt secure in Natsu's house. If, for some weird reason, a Vulcan would attack Lucy, Natsu would be there, twirling his flaming fists at it.

''Lucy! I brought you lunch!'' yelled Natsu from the corridor. He appeared with a bowl of soup and a napkin.''Eat up!''

''Natsu..i can't..im too weak...'' Lucy croaked. There was a moment of silence and then Natsu sighed '' I guess I'll have to feed you...''

Lucy slowly opened her mouth and Natsu fed her the soup. The soup was pretty nice for a young man who spends all his time fighting members of  
Fairy Tail or monsters or mages from Dark Guilds.

''Natsu?'' coughed Lucy.

''Yeah?'' answered Natsu. He kept feeding her like they were a couple.

''Come over here so I can whisper to you'' Natsu curiously came closer.

''What's this all about?'' asked Natsu

''I love you'' whispered Lucy. Natsu straightened up. He smiled.

'' I love you too Lucy''

Natsu put the spoon and bowl down. He bent down. The two pairs of lips met.

''Natsu!'''cried Happy as he flew in with his bag stuffed with fish '' I got got the fi-'' Happy dropped the bag and the fish flopped everywhere. This blue Exceed was now staring at the position his foster father and his best friend were in. He grinned cheekily and began to laugh. ''Master Marakov is gonna know about this!'' snorted Happy as he flew off to the guild laughing.

''Well at least they know how much I love you'' Natsu smiled.

''Yeah'' laughed Lucy.

The next day at the guild, everything was silent, everyone was wide-eyed and shocked. Even Mirajane was staring at them, gaping. Gray was too mesmerised in the trance to challenge Natsu to a brawl. The new couple sat down at the counter and chatted cheerfully.

''I didn't know Natsu would get the girl, i really thought she was mine'' Gray whispered to Jet as he broke out of the trance.

''Yeah..Natsu never likes girls THAT much...weird..'' Jet whispered back.

''Well...Natsu got Lucy..we can't change anything about it''

''Still...weird''


End file.
